


Can't Go To Work

by kimaris



Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, attempted fluff (&crack??), domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for bcheonsa</p><p>Original prompt:<br/>This prompt basically inspired by beast's gotta go to work. Jaebum needs to go to work but his wifey keep testing his patience in the morning xD this lyric thooo cries "Stop making that face baby cuz I’m getting weak, don’t do that. Don’t stop me, please. I’m already late, please cooperate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Go To Work

If Jaebum knew how happier he would be after marrying his boyfriend of four years, Jinyoung, he would have proposed sooner. Anyway, they’re married now and Jaebum’s days are filled with bliss and contentment.

 

However, if there are things he finds hard about their setup now, it’s the fact that Jinyoung seemed to be even more irresistible and it’s like he gets a hundred times more beautiful as each day goes by. It’s nothing bad, but it became one of the reasons why Jaebum feels so reluctant to leave his _wife_ —Jinyoung will kill him if he hears Jaebum calling him this, but hey it’s worth it—every morning so he could go to work.

 

Jaebum’s always the first one to wake up, and he actually prefers it that way. He’ll spend time just staring and admiring Jinyoung, finger tracing the younger male’s skin as if he’s memorizing everything that is Jinyoung. Jaebum will always have to resist the urge to pinch his wife’s cheek every time the latter would squirm a little against his chest as Jaebum continues with his actions.

 

He’ll watch how Jinyoung would unconsciously pout in his sleep, how he would unconsciously lean closer to Jaebum and nuzzle in the crook of his neck, how he would grip on the hem of his husband’s shirt, as if not wanting to let him go. And Jaebum wouldn’t if he could, but soon the alarm will annoyingly ring and Jinyoung would pull back, rub his eyes and stretch his arms after while letting out a rather childish yawn.

 

Jaebum would love to continue staring but he’ll see the clock blaring the numbers 7:05 and _oh shit, I have to go to work by 8_.  Jinyoung will watch through sleepy eyes, how his husband would fall off the bed, clumsily half hopping half running out the room with the blanket tangled around his leg. It’s silly and he would have pointed that out, but at the same it is endearing and Jinyoung feels himself falling in love all over again.

 

\--

 

While Jaebum showers and gets ready for work, Jinyoung handles everything in the kitchen. Jaebum always tell him how much he loves Jinyoung’s cooking and that only spurs the younger male to study new dishes, the awed gaze matched with that proud smile of Jaebum as his reward never falters to make Jinyoung’s heart to flutter.

 

He stifles a giggle when he felt those familiar arms around his waist. “Good Morning to you too,” he whispers, it’s lucky he’s not one of those people who easily gets distracted _(read: Jaebum)_ or he would have fully abandoned making breakfast just so he could turn around and hug his husband back, and maybe kiss the other all day long as well.

 

Jaebum presses a gentle kiss on the side of Jinyoung’s neck, “I love you,” he hums as he hugs the other tighter. He hears his wife chortle and it sounds like a masterpiece to Jaebum’s ears, heck what he would do just so he could hear it all the time.

 

Jinyoung turns off the stove, grabs the bowl and transfers the homemade Chinese fried rice that Jaebum really likes. Once done, he turns around and smiles that bright smile and Jaebum feels his breath getting stuck in his throat. Jinyoung is so painfully gorgeous and what makes it perfect is that he is Jaebum’s as much as Jaebum is his.

 

“I love you too.” Jinyoung giggles, his eyes crinkle in mirth then he’s hastily pecking his husband’s lips.

 

Jinyoung tugs his husband towards the table, everything is neatly prepared and Jaebum blushes faintly because even if they’ve been married for almost a year already, the domestic atmosphere still gets him every time—and he’s certain that he’ll feel it until forever.

 

Jaebum takes his time eating even though he knows he should hurry the fuck up. But how could he when Jinyoung’s enthusiastically feeding him like a baby? Jaebum would rather stay and enjoy the moment than spend his time stuck in his office for god knows how long, thank you very much.

 

“Looks like you’re enjoying this a bit too much.” Jinyoung teases him, Jaebum should have been offended but it’s the truth. He looks at his wife and he swears Jinyoung is glowing and _fuck_ , the butterflies in his stomach are going wild.

 

“Am I not allowed?” Jaebum pouts, just to tease back the other and when Jinyoung poked his lips he gently bit the tip of his wife’s finger.

 

Jinyoung pouts back, “Bad Jaebum.” He pulls his finger back then he’s smiling brightly once again. “Well, I have no protests, I’d actually love it if you could stay…” he trails off, his gaze now focused on his glass of juice, because _wow_ , it suddenly got interesting.

 

There it is again. Jaebum squirms on his seat; a whine threatens to come out of his lips, because he _really_ wants to stay and Jinyoung is making this so hard for him. In his five years of being the CEO of his father’s company, it’s only till he met Jinyoung did he realize how hard it is to balance time between work and personal life.

 

His fingers twitches in itch, the need to grab his wife and just hold him is _so_ damn strong and—he really shouldn’t have spared a glance at Jinyoung, because Jinyoung is jutting out his lower lip and for the love of anything good, it should be illegal—Jaebum sighs.

 

“Baby,” he groans, not able to hold it in anymore. “You’re making this hard for me, why.” Jaebum doesn’t whine, doesn’t throw a tantrum, but Jinyoung is making him want to do both.

 

Jinyoung keeps on jutting out his lower lip, he crosses his arms and he even had the audacity to puff his cheeks.

 

Jaebum doesn’t want to look at him, knows that he’ll lose it all once he do, but at the same time he knows he’s already lost before this, whatever _this_ is, had started. Sighing in defeat, Jaebum pulls on Jinyoung’s hand, he gently brings it near his lips as he kisses his wife’s knuckle then each of his fingers. A fond smile curls on his lips when he saw the silver ring that holds theirs promises to each other.

 

“You know I’d stay if I could.” Jaebum says as he looks at Jinyoung directly in the eye, Jinyoung seemed to have understand because he’s smiling once again—albeit this time his smile is shy but nonetheless adorable.

 

“Sorry,” Jinyoung utters under his breath. “I just really, really, really want to spend the day with you.”

 

Jaebum smiles so wide that it starts to hurt his cheeks, but he doesn’t care. There are a lot of things that he loves about Jinyoung and one of them is his honesty. He doesn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve someone like Jinyoung, but he’s thankful he did.

 

“I’ll go home as soon as possible.” He says as he kisses Jinyoung’s hand again. Jinyoung giggles with a nod. Jaebum watches as his wife stands up just so he could move closer and press a chaste kiss on Jaebum’s forehead.

 

“You better not keep me waiting, Mr. Im.” He leans down and rubs his nose against his husband’s and when he pulled back he can’t help but chuckle at Jaebum’s red face.

 

Jaebum nods mindlessly, “Okay.” He whispers, “Okay.” He repeats, a little louder this time. He stands up and steals a kiss on Jinyoung’s lips. “ _Shit._ I can’t wait to come home.”

 

Jinyoung laughs, “You haven’t even left yet!” he playfully slaps his husband’s chest and Jaebum holds his hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

“But it’s true. I really can’t wait to come back here, here for you. Just for you baby,” Jaebum says and Jinyoung knows he’s blushing at this point. He closes the distance between them. Jinyoung’s kisses are very much like him, sweet and innocent and Jaebum knows he’ll never get enough of it.

 

Jinyoung kisses Jaebum’s chin before completely pulling back. “You should really get your things now, honey.”

 

\--

 

Jinyoung watches as his husband wears his shoes, it’s a part of their daily routine, having Jinyoung watch Jaebum off (and of course it includes goodbye kisses too).

 

“Don’t forget to call me if you’re going out okay?” Jaebum reminds him, this as well is a part of their daily routine. “And if someone suspicious comes here saying I sent him, what will you do?” Jaebum looks at his wife expectantly, Jinyoung feels as if he’s being treated like a child, but he knows it’s just Jaebum being protective over him.

 

“Call for the security,” Jinyoung says, “but not without kicking his balls first, of course.”

 

Jaebum grins, he grabs his coat then he’s kissing Jinyoung’s cheeks. Jinyoung giggles and lets his husband do whatever he wants. “Love you,” Jaebum murmurs after kissing the bridge of his nose. “Love you, love you, love you.” He says as keeps on spreading kisses all over his wife’s face.

 

“Okay, okay I get it.” Jinyoung manages to push Jaebum off him, but not without kissing the other back first. “I love you too— _daddy_.” He says the last word just to tease the other and he laughs so hard when he saw how Jaebum reacted.

 

“ _What the fuck,_ ” Jaebum sputters, feeling the itch to stay once again. “I think I just found out a new kink I’m into.” Jinyoung laughs harder; he shakes his head as he pushes Jaebum once again.

 

“Oh my god, just go to work.” Jinyoung wheezes, Jaebum laughs with him.

 

Jaebum gives him one last kiss on his forehead before he’s finally set off. Jinyoung had just closed the door and was about to make his way back to their bedroom when his phone buzzed in his pajama pocket. He takes it out and he can’t help but smile, because who else would message him so early in the morning?

 

**_From: My one and only <3_ **

****

**_I love you <3 <3 <3_ **

**_I miss you already : (_ **

****

**_Today, 8:05 am_ **

 

As Jinyoung types away his reply, he thinks about how lucky he is to have a husband like Im Jaebum, and how he’s hoping for time to pass by quickly, because he really misses Jaebum just as much already.

 

 


End file.
